pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Island (1929 film)
| starring = Lionel Barrymore Jacqueline Gadsden Lloyd Hughes Montagu Love Harry Gribbon | music = Martin Broones Art Lange | cinematography = Percy Hilburn (*French) | editing = Carl Pierson | studio = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | released = | runtime = 95 minutes 93 minutes Turner Library print 67 minutes restored version | country = United States | language = English | budget = $55,000 (estimated) | gross = $1,130,000 (USA) }} 'The Mysterious Island' is a 1929 American science fiction film directed by Lucien Hubbard based on Jules Verne's 1874 novel ''L'Île mystérieuse (The Mysterious Island). It was photographed largely in two-color Technicolor and released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer as a part-talkie, with some scenes that featured audible dialog and some that had only synchronized music and sound effects.[http://www.silentera.com/PSFL/data/M/MysteriousIsland1929.html Progressive Silent Film List: The Mysterious Island] at silentera.com Plot On a volcanic island near the kingdom of Hetvia rules Count Dakkar, a benevolent leader and scientist who has eliminated class distinction among the island's inhabitants. Dakkar, his daughter Sonia and her fiance, engineer Nicolai Roget have designed a submarine which Roget pilots on its initial voyage just before the island is overrun by Baron Falon, despotic ruler of Hetvia. Falon sets out after Roget in a second submarine and the two craft, diving to the ocean's floor, discover a strange land populated by dragons, giant squid and an eerie undiscovered humanoid race. Cast *Lionel Barrymore as Count Dakkar *Jacqueline Gadsden as Sonia Dakkar *Lloyd Hughes as Nikolai Roget *Montagu Love as Falon *Harry Gribbon as Mikhail *Snitz Edwards as Anton *Gibson Gowland as Dmitry *Dolores Brinkman as Teresa *Karl Dane (uncredited) *Robert Dudley as Workman (uncredited) *Angelo Rossitto as Underwater Creature (uncredited) *Carl 'Major' Roup as Underwater Creature (uncredited) *Billy Schuler (uncredited) *Pauline Starke (uncredited) *Jack Stoutenburg (uncredited) *Harry Tenbrook as Workman (uncredited) *Robert McKim (uncredited) Production According to an article in the original Famous Monsters of Filmland magazine, production was actually started in 1926. There were various problems, including weather and the advent of talkies, which slowed/halted production several times before the film was finally completed and released three years later. The article included stills showing the original 1926 undersea denizens and the redesigned version which actually appeared in the film. Footage directed by Maurice Tourneur and Benjamin Christensen in 1927 was incorporated into the final 1929 version. Adaptation The film is loosely based on the back-story given for Captain Nemo in the novel The Mysterious Island, and might more properly be thought of as a prequel to Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. It is the story of Count Dakkar (Captain Nemo's real name is revealed to be Prince Dakkar in The Mysterious Island), how he built his submarine, how he was betrayed, and how he became an outcast seeking revenge. Preservation Until recently only one reel with a color sequence was thought to have survived, in the collection of the UCLA Film and Television Archive. In 2013, Deborah Stoiber from the George Eastman House film archive visited Prague to examine the sole existing color copy of The Mysterious Island. The U.S. film experts, in cooperation with the Czech National Film Archive, restored the color print of The Mysterious Island.U.S. film historians find treasure in Czech archive, Radio Praha 13 Dec. 2013 After the complete Technicolor print was discovered in Prague in December 2013, a new print of the film premiered at the 33rd Pordenone Silent Film Festival in October 2014.2014 Pordenone Silent Film Festival The film is available March 26, 2019 on MOD from Warner Archive collection, but only in an unrestored black and white print..WB Shop; WarnerArchive.com See also *List of early color feature films *Lionel Barrymore filmography References External links * * *Lantern slide (archived) Category:1929 films Category:1920s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Maurice Tourneur Category:Films directed by Benjamin Christensen Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films based on The Mysterious Island Category:Rediscovered films Category:Science fiction submarine films Category:Transitional sound films